Weak
by Princess anamaya
Summary: The relationship between Sakura and her team mates isn't what it used to be. They are send on a mission together after a long time and Sakura gets kidnapped by Akatsuki. She doesn't have much time left to live. ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Weak**

Prologue

She was weak. She knew it. Her team mates always said it to her, even her sensei. She loved her team mates but she couldn't take their continuous notices about that how weak she was. She had trained under Tsunade almost eight years. She was her apprentice and very talented medical ninja. Some of the villagers even called her 'a medicine expert'. She also has inhuman strength and her pounds were so powerful that they could break big rocks. But still her team mates called her weak.

Naruto Uzumaki, the hyperactive boy, who wanted to become Hogage someday. He has nine tails demon Kyuubi sealed in his body. With the Kyuubi's power he was one of the best Konoha's ninja. He loved ramen and his girlfriend Hinata Hyuuga. Sakura has loved him like a brother but now she almost hated him. They were been good friends very long time and now he also called her weak.

Their sensei Kakashi Hatake was Konoha's famous copy-ninja with his sharingan eye. He had been their sensei when they were younger but he had never teached her anything special. A little chakra control but nothing more because she was _a_ _girl_ and too _weak_ for learning anything more challenging. Kakashi had always been more interested of her two boy team mates, Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha.

Yes, the missing piece of their team 7. Sasuke Uchiha. Eight years ago he had left for power and two years ago he had came back. He was still ice cube and small words but he was a part of their `team` again. Sakura didn't love him so much anymore because he had broken her heart into pieces when he had left and when he had came back and said that she was still annoying and too naïve to becoming a shinobi.

They were 20 years old now and Naruto and Sasuke were both Anbu and Sakura was Jounin. She didn't have time to take Anbu exams because she was working in the hospital and she also liked Jounin missions.

They didn't were real team anymore because Sakura was left behind – not only the ranks but Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were doing almost all the missions together and they were even asked for Tsunade, if she could give them only three members missions. They didn't want to take Sakura with them because she was only a burden to them.

So Sakura was working in the Konoha's hospital and made simple solo missions. She barely met her former team mates anymore. She was very angry to them but somehow she missed them too.

* * *

**Disclaimer** I do not own Naruto

Enjoy the show!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1** Kidnapped

"_It__'__s been almost three months when I last saw them__"__._ Sakura thought and walked stairs up to her shishou's office. Tsunade had called her to come but she had no idea why.

"_Maybe she has some kind a mission for me to do__"__._ She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't see three mans who were standing in front of Tsunade's door. She impactone of them and felt on floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't se you." She said and stands up on the floor.

"Hn."

"_Wait a minute, I know that voice!__"_Sakura thought and looked the man who she had impact. The man was Sasuke and with his were Naruto and Kakashi. All of them looked at Sakura and she looked back.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade-sama has something to tell me." She said. "What's bringing you here?" She asked.

"She has something to tell us too." Kakashi answered.

Sakura notes that Sasuke looked at her whit strange face. He looked angry for some reason.

"_What__'__s wrong with him? And why shishou called them too? I__'__m so adjust to make solo mission that I didn__'__t want to take them with me. __"_

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when Tsunade's door opened.

"Well, let's go inside." She heard Kakashi's voice say.

Sasuke stepped inside first, then Naruto, Kakashi and at last Sakura. She looked her `team mate's` backs and felt herself weaker than ever. _"__They are so much powerful than I am. How can I ever be able to call them my team mates ever again? I__'__m always left behind__…"_

"I'm happy that all of you came. I have important mission to all four of you." Tsunade said and Sakura saw how Sasuke's face turned red with anger. Naruto looked confused and Kakashi stared at first Tsunade and then Sakura.

Sasuke was first who spoke; "WE can't take HER with us. She's too WEAK and would be only a burden to us."

"Um, Teme is right Tsunade-baa-chan. Sakura-chan isn't as powerful as we are." Naruto said and looked a little sorry for Sakura.

Kakashi just stand and looked in turn at Sakura and Tsunade. Sakura almost started to cry when she heard what Sasuke and Naruto said.

Tsunade looked very angry and started to yell to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Who the hells you two think you are? Sakura is MY apprentice and she's not WEAK! I'm the Hogage and I give the orders and you follow them! I'm I clear?" Sakura hasn't ever seen her shishou so angry. Her pale brown eyes were on fire and her voice was full of anger. Sasuke and Naruto stared at Tsunade and then mumbling quiet "Yes."

"Good and besides she will travel with you only two days and then her own mission will start." Tsunade told and looked at Sakura. "Code three and Shizune give you the directions. Meet them on the gates tomorrow morning at 7 am. You're dismissed and good luck with the mission." She smiled to Sakura and turned her vision to the rest members of team 7.

"See you after two months shishou." Sakura said quickly and left the room. She knows exactly what kind of mission her shishou had given to her. She had to go to Sand village and help them in hospital one and half month. Gaara had asked her to help them work towards their medicinal skills because she had saved his brother's life nearly six years ago and she was Konoha's second best medical ninja. Sakura started to walks towards Shizune's room with a small smile on her lips. She wanted to see Gaara, Temari and Kankuro again. And what the best, they didn't think that she was too weak to help them. Because she left so quickly she didn't saw Sasuke's, Naruto's and Kakashi's faces. All of them looked shocked and stared at her back.

Next morning Sakura was first who arrived to the gates. She was put on her red top with a Haruno symbol in back site, black mini shorts and black boots. Her short hair was messy but she didn't care of it. After the first Chuunin exams she had kept her pink hair short and now it was only a little longer than Naruto's orange mop.

After ten minutes she felt familiar chakra coming closer, it was Sasuke's. He had worn his Anbu uniform but his wolf mask wasn't on his face. His chicken-butt like hair was messy too and he looked a little tired.

"_Didn__'__t he sleep well last night?__"_ Sakura thought and wanted to say `Good morning` but then she decided to shut up.

"_He doesn__'__t like if I talk to him so it__'__s better not to say anything.__"_ She derived and looked at her clock, it was almost 7 but Naruto and Kakashi weren't there. _"__Shit, they are late.__"_

Sasuke looked at Sakura and waited some kind of greeting but it never came. Sakura looked like she was ignored him. How that was possible? He was the Uchiha Sasuke and she had always told him how much she cared and loved him. When they were genins she had always be near at him. He had hated it but still it felt strange when she wasn't like that anymore. Now she acts like adult, not like a lovesick girl. He has to admit that she was beautiful young adult who was also very powerful.

But still he was sure that she was weaker than he, Naruto or Kakashi. She had to be because she was _a woman _and women were weak. Well, Tsunade was also a woman and she was their Hogage but still…Sakura has been weak and she would always be Sasuke was sure about that.

_What Tsunade has meant when she had said __"__code three__"__ and after two months?_

_What kind of mission she had given to Sakura?_ Sasuke was about to ask but Naruto's loud voice interrupt him.

"Sakura-chan! Teme! "

Sakura raised her head and looked at Naruto. It was strange that he still called her 'Sakura-chan' but tried to avoid her as much as possible. She smiled relief when she saw Kakashi too. Maybe they can finally start their missions.

* * *

They traveled the whole day without any breaks and Sakura was glad of it. She didn't want to talk with any of them right now. When they finally stopped the sunset was over. Kakashi looked at his ex-pupils. Sasuke and Naruto were sweated lightly and they also looked a little tired. Kakashi was proud the two of them and nodded happily. Both of them were Konoha's best elite Anbus and the most powerful shinobi in the village.

Then Kakashi looked at his only female pupil – Sakura. She also was sweating lightly but otherwise she looked to be fine. She didn't look tired or exhausted like her two team mates. She looked at Kakashi with bored face.

"If we are really going to stop already and I don't have a tent with me so I will sleep in a tree." She said and then jumped in the tree and stared to shine her kunais. Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto stared at her like she was crazy.

"What do you meant that you didn't have a tent with you? Are you really going to sleep there Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked worried.

"Yeah."

"But why? You can share one with me, Sasuke-teme or Kakashi-sensei."

"This is how I always sleep when I have missions." Sakura said and didn't even look at Naruto when she spoke to him.

"Missions?"Sasuke asked.

"Mmm." Sakura mumbled and glanced at him. "I have done a lot of missions since I become Jounin."

"Hn, I wonder how you are still alive. You're so weak."

"I could ask the same from you."

The silence after Sakura's sentence was so hard that even a child could have cut it with a broken kunai.

"What the fuck did you said?" Sasuke shouted to Sakura and take one of his kunais to his hand. All of the Konoha knew that Sasuke's pride didn't stand any insults.

"How dare you call me weak?" He looked at Sakura but she wasn't in the tree anymore. Sasuke felt a sharp pain on his throat and how a cold kunai cut his skin. Sakura held the kunai in his throat and stood behind him.

Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi haven't seen her moves and they could only stare at her. Sakura looked angry and hissed to Sasuke,

"Keep your mouth shut if you want to keep it, _Sasuke-kun._"

Then she took her kunai off Sasuke's throat and went back to the tree.

She scowled all of them and said;

"And now, if you don't mind, I would want go to sleep. Good night." Sakura closed her eyes but her body didn't relaxed. If somebody dares to attack her, she would be ready to kick their asses, hard.

The rest of her team left her alone and started to fall asleep too. They put their tent up and Naruto was the first who has watch. Kakashi and Sasuke went their tent but no one of them could sleep. All of them thought of Sakura and her earlier behavior. She had threatened Sasuke and moved inhuman speed. Maybe their weak Sakura wasn't so weak after all.

"_Sakura-chan moved so fast. I couldn__'__t even see her. When we were in Baa-chan__'__s office she looked so innocent and__…__well weak. I didn__'__t believe that she could act like she did. I thought that she still loved Teme but maybe I was wrong.__"_

"_Shit, how she dare threatened me like that and how she was so quick? I didn__'__t see her when se moved so fast and put her kunai on my throat. Hell that really hurt! That kunai was so sharp and her voice__…__she sounded so angry and furious when she called me Sasuke-kun.__"_

"_Sakura has really grown more powerful than I expect. I never thought that she could attack Sasuke and really hurt him. Her eyes looked be in fire when she spoke to him. And the way she said __"__Sasuke-kun__"__, she sounded like she wanted to kill him right there and then. Maybe she is a little powerful than we expect but because we all were tired of our today__'__s journey she was able to surprise Sasuke like that. That__'__s how it__'__s has to be. She can__'__t be stronger than we are. She__'__s only a woman after all.__"_

Sakura listened eyes closed her team mates' moves and opened her right eye a little so she could see them. Sasuke and Kakashi were already on their tents but Naruto was sitting in the ground next to the tree where she was `sleeping`. She looked at Naruto and notes that he looked sad for some reason. His orange hair was short and he had his Anbu uniform on. His katana was next to him with his fox mask. Sometimes he still acted like twelve years old hyperactive boy but mostly he was like Anbu – cold, considerate and alert. He smiled when he was with Hinata or Sasuke and Kakashi but not with Sakura anymore. He always looked sad and worried when he saw her. He still calls her `Sakura-chan` but it didn't sound right anymore. Sakura wasn't sure when they had started to alienate each another, maybe it was eight years ago – when Sasuke had left or maybe it was two years ago – when Sasuke had come back and change their lives. She wasn't sure but she felt sorry for it had been happened. She really missed Naruto. Finally she closed her eyes and started to sleep.

* * *

Six hours later Sakura awaked with a strange voice. She opened her eyes and saw that Naruto didn't sit in watch anymore. There was Sasuke but he seemed to be in sleep. Then Sakura felt tree strong chakra signatures near their camp.

When she recognized them she felt how the panic almost takes control of her body. Quickly she jumped down on the tree and slapped Sasuke on his face. He awaked immediately and looked at her.

"Three Akatsuki's members are coming toward us. We have maybe two minutes before they are here." Sasuke stared at her but then he felt them too. Tree very strong chakras were coming quickly.

"Get ready for battle." He ordered and went to Kakashi's tent. Sakura opened Naruto's tent and awaked him.

"Get up you lazy ass! The Akatsuki is here." She shouted and slapped his face hard.

"Uch, what you're doing Sakura-chan?"

"Akatsuki is here! Be ready for battle." Sakura felt that they were close. She looked at amazed Naruto and decided she should say what she wanted now; it would be too late later.

"Naruto, I'm sorry but I think you shouldn't call me `Sakura-chan` any longer because we're not so closed friends anymore." She said sadly and hugged him quickly.

"I hope you will survive Uzumaki-san." Then she was gone and Naruto didn't know what to think.

Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke were outside when the tree Akatsuki came. They were Sasuke's big brother Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki and Deidara. Sakura stared at them but she wasn't afraid of them.

All of them were so much powerful than she, Sasuke, Naruto or Kakashi that she won't be able to survive this battle alive and she knew it. She wasn't afraid of death that would happen someday, anyway, but to be killed by s-class criminal didn't sound very tempting either.

"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted. Kakashi looked serious and Naruto a little bit scary. In his past Uchiha Itachi had tried to kill him so it wasn't surprise he scared him. Sakura had seen him only once before but read all of the information of him in Tsunade's secrets maps. She knew that he had become Anbu at the very young age; he has the Mangengyu sharingan and was one of the most powerful shinobis in the world.

She also knew some things about Kisame and Deidara but the most important was that they all were too powerful to them to handle.

"Hello my foolish little brother." Itachi said and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke close your eyes!" Sakura shouted. She had seen how Itachi's eyes were changed their color to red sharingan to black-red Mangengyu sharingan. She didn't want Sasuke to fall into genjutsu because then he would be too easy to kill.

Sasuke heard that Sakura shouted something to him but he didn't care. His brother, who he had wanted to kill almost twelve years, was standing right in front of him. He felt how the blood in his veins started to boiled and his sharingan actives by itself. He just wanted to take his kunai and cut Itachi's throat open. He was taking his kunai but then he noticed Itachi's eyes and the Mangengyu sharingan.

Sasuke was closing his eyes when he felt that somebody pushed his chest and he reeled to backward. At the same moment he saw something pink in front of him and understand that Sakura had pushed him just a moment ago. He looked how Sakura jumped between him and Itachi. Itachi looked a little surprised when Sakura appeared and his Mangengyu sharingan recover to normal sharingan.

Sakura couldn't think anything else but to save Sasuke. So she pushed him and jumped in front of him. She saw how Itachi's eyes become "normal" sharingan again but didn't look at them. She was angry to Sasuke and wanted to shout him how stupid he was but instead of that she take her kunai to her hand and looked at Kisame.

"What you are doing in here?" She asked.

Kisame smirked at her lazily, "Any good guess, kunoichi?"

"We don't want to fight with you, please leave." Sakura's voice was ice cold and if the look could kill all of the Akatsuki members would be lying dead in the ground. "Hah, you're funny little kunoichi, yeah." Deidara laughed.

"Sorry pink but we are here for the Kyuubi. He's coming with us." Kisame said.

"Hn. Take him" Itachi ordered.

"Protect Naruto!" Sakura screamed and throw her kunai towards Itachi, who avoid it easily.

Kisame attacked towards Kakashi with his sword Samehada and Deidara's birds flow towards Sasuke. Sakura kept throwing her kunais and shirukens but Itachi avoided all of them. Frustrated to this Sakura focused chakra on her right hand and tried to hit Itachi. Instead of Itachi she hit the tree which broke into million little pieces. Itachi kept his poker face but was surprised kunoichi's ability to destroy the poor tree. Sakura's face was red with anger and she was trying to hit Itachi again, when she heard a painful scream. She turned her head and saw how Kisame's sword made a huge wound on Kakashi's stomach.

"Kakashi!"

Sakura started to ran towards him but Itachi appear in front of her.

"Move bastard!" Sakura shouted to him and saw how he smirked to her.

"I'm rather sure that my parents were married." Itachi said making Sakura look at him surprised. She wanted to heal Kakashi as soon as possible so in panic she took one of her kunais and focused her chakra in it and – with lucky or not- she cut Itachi's left hand so hard that she broke the bone. Itachi's eyes flashed in pain and Sakura managed to pass him. She didn't understand what she has done because she was too worried about Kakashi. She took another kunai in her hands and attacked towards Kisame. She jumped, focused her chakra in her foot and kicked him back. The kick was so hard that Kisame fall down in ground and Sakura had opportunity to heal her former sensei.

"This may hurt a little." She told and started to heal him. The wound was deep but Sakura wasn't called 'a medicine expert' for nothing, she healed the wound quickly and was about to go back to the battle, when she felt his hand on her hand. The look in his normal dark eyes was at the same time thankfully and apologies. She heard him saying 'thank you' but very quietly- like he didn't want to say it. She hasn't time to reply him because Kisame had got up the ground and he looked very pissed.

"That wasn't very nice, kunoichi." He said with evil tone and was going to attack them when Itachi's cold voice interrupted him.

"Stop it Kisame. We're leaving." Then he vanished and appeared behind Sakura.

"And we're taking you with us." With his right hand he hit Sakura's neck and she fell unconscious in the ground. Before Kakashi had time to do anything Itachi picked Sakura up and throw her to Kisame.

"You will carry her."

Kisame sighed and put Sakura on his shoulders.

Deidara was fighting with Naruto and Sasuke when he heard Kisame's calling him.

"C'mon Deidara, we're leaving!" Deidara didn't understand why. The Kyuubi wasn't with them yet, but then he saw limp Sakura on Kisame's shoulders .It seems that the plan was changed. Deidara didn't know why they were taking the pink haired kunoichi with them instead of Kyuubi-boy but it wasn't his problem. It was Itachi who didn't follow Leader-sama's orders so he would be punished for disobedience, not Deidara.

"Yeah!" He shouted and with six big jumps he was beside of Kisame.

"Let's go." Itachi ordered and all of them made couple of hands marks and then they disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

"No! Sakura-chan!!" Naruto screamed and felt how hot tears stared to fall down on his cheeks. Sasuke looked more pale than usual and his hands shake a little. Kakashi's right eye was dark of lost and his hands founds their way on his stomach, which Sakura has healed only couple of minutes ago. And now she was kidnapped by Akatsuki.

* * *

**Disclaimer **I do not own Naruto


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Captive Sakura

When Sakura woke up the next morning she had a terrible headache.

"_Ooh, what the fuck? If I remember right I wasn__'__t in a bar with Ino last night__…__ I think that Tsunade-shishou gave me a mission to do and there were also Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi__…__and then the Akatsuki came and we were fighting with them__…"_ And then she remembered everything. How she fought with Itachi, healed Kakashi, felt hard pain in her neck and then everything had went black.

She tried to move her hands but they were tied behind her back. Her legs were tied together too and her chakra was very low. She almost started to panic but her Jounin training told her to stop and determine her situation. Sakura's green eyes started to check the room where she was. It wasn't very big and the walls were coloured black. The bed where she was sitting was small and there was one window in the room. She also noticed a brown bedside table next to the bed and a wardrobe on the opposite wall.

"_Oh, great. I__'__m kidnapped, thanks to that bastard Itachi, and he has done something to my chakra system.__"_

Sakura tried to find her travel bag and kunai pouch but both of them were gone.

"_I will kill that piece of shit! For heaven__'__s sake, why did he kidnap me instead of Naruto? I__'__m not useful to him. I__'__m only a medic ninja and Jounin and, yes, Tsunade is my teacher and __…__wait a second that bastard used the Sharingan the whole time when they attacked to us and I__'__m sure he has used it always, anyway. Maybe his eyes are harmed and he needs me to heal them? Or maybe-__"_

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a door open.

Itachi and Deidara walked inside and Deidara had a food tray on his hands.

"Well, its look like your sweet little kunoichi has woken up, yeah." Deidara pointed out and put the food tray down on the bedside table. Then he walked next to Itachi.

"_His sweet kunoichi? What the heck?__"_ Sakura looked at the tray and she noticed how hungry she really was. A bowl of white rice and a miso soup looked so good that they made hers mouth water but she couldn't be sure that the food wasn't poisoned. She glared at Itachi and Deidara.

"Hn, eat kunoichi." Itachi ordered and was leaving when Sakura's sarcastic voice reach his ears. "And may I ask how? If you didn't notice my hands are tied behind on my back."

Itachi didn't like the sound of her voice and he definitely didn't like the small laugh which Deidara let past his closed lips. He glared murderously at Deidara and he stopped laughing immediately.

Itachi walked in front of Sakura and was going to hit her because of her attitude but her angry voice captured his attention.

"What the hell am I doing in here?" She asked and her eyes glowed with anger.

"You're here because of Naruto-kun." Itachi said and he had to appreciate the pink haired kunoichi's behaviour. She was a prisoner but still she had the bravery to yell to him.

"What?" Sakura cried out.

"He will come to rescue you, and when he comes we will take the Kyuubi."

Sakura's world crashed and she felt like she was betraying her friends and village. If the Akatsuki took the Kyuubi out of Naruto, he would _die_. Maybe she and her former team mates weren't friends anymore but she didn't want them to die because of her. Sasuke and Kakashi would come with Naruto and maybe the others too. Well, Sasuke would come to kill his big brother but he would come anyway. She had to do something to stop them from coming. Maybe she could escape and warn them or maybe she could try to kill Itachi and the others or then she could-. Then it hit her. She couldn't do anything even if she might escape from Itachi and the others. She remembered what Tsunade had said to her month ago.

"_Two months and maybe a couple of days but then it will be over.__"_

Yes, she couldn't do anything to save her friends or even herself. After two months she wouldn't be able to do anything. She smiled sadly at Itachi and opened her mouth. "Sorry to disappoint you but he wont come to rescue a corpse."

* * *

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were exhausted from running to Konoha as fast as they could. They ran straight to Tsunade's office and the hell's doors opened.

"SAKURA IS WHAT?" Tsunade yelled to them and her face was red from anger. Light brown eyes were on fire and she almost broke her working table.

"She was kidnapped by Akatsuki." Kakashi's voice was small and he talked to the floor.

"You idiots! How could that happen?"

"They surprised us and when Sasuke and Naruto were fighting with Deidara, Kisame cut my stomach with his sword and Sakura was fighting with Itachi Uchiha."

"WHAT?!"

"Well, somehow she managed to get past Itachi and healed my wound but then Itachi appeared behind her and hit her on the neck, when she fell unconscious he threw her to Kisame. Then they called Deidara and disappeared in a smoke." Kakashi's voice sounded monotonic when he spoke.

"You idiots. You are fucking idiots! How is it possible that she fought Itachi?" Tsunade shouted and the boys were shocked.

They had know that she would be angry and sad but not this angry. She looked like she wanted to kill all of them with her own hands right there. Her eyes filled with sorrow and her voice was tremulous. "I thought that you could have protected her.

I thought that she would be safe with you." Tsunade started to cry quietly and the boys looked at the floor with ashamed faces.

"Um, baa-san I think we should go and get Sakura-chan back. I'm sure we can save her from Akatsuki!" Naruto said and was almost leaving when he heard a deep sigh from Tsunade. He looked at her and her reddish eyes. Tsunade shook her head and opened her mouth.

"No. There's no use in saving her." All of the men looked shocked. What did she mean by saying that it was 'no use' to try to save their female team mate?

"I'm going to tell you something very important and classified. Do not interrupt me. You have any rights to be angry at me but remember that this happened when nobody of you three were here."

Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi first looked at each other and then at their Hokage. All of them were abashed but they also wanted to know what Tsunade was going to tell them. Tsunade looked at all of them and wondered how she should explain them what had happened to Sakura almost eighteen months ago. Finally she decided and started to talk with a calm voice.

"Do you remember the A-rank mission I gave to you a year and half ago?" She asked.

"Do you mean that what was supposed to take a year but we did it in seven months?" Kakashi was the first one who spoke.

"That's right. And when you came back Sasuke was in critical condition and I healed him. When I had healed him and come to look you two-" Tsunade said and pointed Naruto and Kakashi "- we all heard a loud scream. You asked what it was and I said that one of our elite Anbu had been wounded in the Anbu exams and was now healed in the next room. You just muttered 'okay' but in reality… the screamer was Sakura."

Naruto and Kakashi lost the little colour what they had had in their faces and looked even paler than Sasuke. Both of them remembered the scream. It had been so full of hurt and pain that they had felt sorry for the owner. But they could never imagine that the scream belonged to Sakura.

"Two weeks later Sasuke was liberated from the hospital and I gave all of you two weeks vacation. You all spend it training but did any of you see Sakura in those two weeks?" Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi shook their heads. "I thought that she was in hospital healing others or on a mission." Naruto said. "Yeah, me too." Sasuke and Kakashi muttered.

"Yes, she was in hospital but not working. She was laying in bed in a critical condition and was fighting for her life. On the same day when you left to accomplish your mission, she travelled to Suna and took elite Anbu test there."

When Sasuke heard this, his mouth opened on its own and the words came out without him even understanding it. "But she's only a Jounin! She's too weak for becoming an Anbu, and how on earth she thought that she could become _an elite_ _Anbu_? " The next thing what Sasuke knew was the hard pain in his back when he hit the wall. Naruto and Kakashi stared at Tsunade who had punched Sasuke's chest so hard that he had flown in the opposite wall.

"Uchiha, you fucking little brat! Say that again and I will make sure you can never rebuild your clan without adoption." Sasuke stood up and rubbed his back with his left hand. He glared at Tsunade but didn't say anything. He knew that the next punch could fly him over the Konoha's gate, if he insulted Sakura once more.

"That's the problem. All of you have somehow insulted Sakura over the years and that's why she trained so hard that she was able to become one of our elite Anbu's. " Tsunade's voice was full of contempt but then her head fell down and her voice started to shake. "In the middle of the test someone poisoned her but she didn't stop the test. She became one of our elite Anbus but she cost her life for that." Naruto's eyes were full of tears but they didn't fall down yet. Kakashi's right eye stared at the floor and Sasuke was sure that he tried to drill a hole in the floor. Sasuke felt sorry for Sakura but he knew that Tsunade was the world's best medical-ninja and she could help Sakura.

"When she came back I was surprised that she was even able to breathe and was still alive. The poison had damaged her chakra system badly and her wounds were still open because the poison didn't allow them to heal. We had to put her in a coma so we could make the blood transfusion and heal her wounds. I took all blood tests I know but I didn't recognize the poison. But we know that it will…it will kill Sakura." Tsunade started to cry as well Naruto. Kakashi felt how tears were burning in his eye but they didn't fall down. Sasuke's face was like stone. Only different was the fact that stones are not white.

"W-when she woke up I saw a mark in her left shoulder blade. It looked like a cherry blossom and when I touched it I felt that it was the mark of the poison. I managed to shut it in the small area of her body but it isn't enough. The mark scatters little by little and at the same time it released the poison in her body. When the cherry blossom mark in Sakura's left shoulder blade breaks the poison will take control and kill her."

"That is the reason why I won't let you go and try to save her, because she will die in a two months and there's nothing we can do."

* * *

**Disclaimer **I do not own Naruto

I have lost the inspiration for the other story, so you will have to settle with this one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Weak**

**Chapter 3: Decisions**

Itachi Uchiha looked murderous when he walked back to his room. His plan has been perfect. Well, he had spotted it when he, Kisame and Deidara were fighting against his foolish little brother's team and he had noticed the pink haired kunoichi. He knew that the kunoichi was his brother's team mate so she was also Naruto's team mate and probable his friend too. He had thought that Akatsuki could use her to get Naruto (and Kyuubi too) but a moment ago the kunoichi, named Sakura Haruno, had ruined his plans by telling that se was going to die in two months. She had also told that the Fifth Hogage wouldn't allow anybody to rescue her because she was going to die, no matter how hard they would try to save her. Why waste many good ninja for a woman who would die anyway?

Itachi arrived at his room's door, opened it, stepped inside and slammed it shut. Hard. Normally he wouldn't let himself get this angry and show it to everyone else but now he had more serious problems to handle than he's imago. He's plan wasn't going to work and now he had a useless kunoichi to take care of. Then he remembered his right arm and the pain with it (he had been so angry to kunoichi that he had forgot the pain temperately). The kunoichi, who he'd thought to be useless, had managed to break his arm with a kunai knife. (The arm was still broken but the pain was now easier to handle.) He had also seen how she had healed her team leader's stomach wound in seconds. The wound was done by Kisame's sword Samehada so it had to been an ugly wound to take care of. In any case she had healed it just before he had hit her unconscious and thrown to Kisame.

Maybe kunoichi wouldn't be as useless as he had first thought. It seems that she was a talented medic ninja with good fighting skills. Even though he tried to ignore the pain in his eyes it was clearly that he would become blind, soon, if someone wouldn't heal his eyes. He needed a medic to heal his broken arm too but his eyes were first on the list. Now he had a medic as his captive and maybe he couldn't use the ´killing part` to force her to heal his eyes, but for sure he could figure out something else which to threaten her with. Yes, something that would make her suffer before she was going to die, something which would make her cry and brake her before the final release. Itachi decided to do to Sakura something only a man could do to a woman.

* * *

Sakura woke up when the cold sensation ran through her spine and jumped out of her bed. She had a feeling that someone was thinking badly about her. Itachi was one of the possible persons on her list and first one who came to her mind. Sakura knew that she had ruined his plans, and was extremely happy for that to have happened, but still she was a little scared of what he would do to her now. She was almost totally useless to him now and the only useful thing she could do to him was healing his eyes. But what after that? She was aware of her short lifetime and she could feel how the seal in her left shoulder blade throbbed at the same time with her heart and every throb released minimal dosage of the poison in her body. Sakura knew that the end would be slow and painful because she was in pain already and her the day she would die wouldn't come until after two months.

_I hope that if he's going to kill me the death would be quick and painless. Nah, what am I hoping for? My executioner is Itachi Uchiha and he's sadistic murder who likes to play with his victims before he brutally finishes them off. I can only hope that shishou will keep her promise and doesn't sent anyone to rescue me. _Sakura started to walk in circle in her roomand rubbed her neck at the same time. Her neck was still sore because of Itachi's hit. After Deidara had unchained her legs and arms she had tried to get some rest but now she wanted to move her limbs. She had eaten the food they had given to her but still she felt hungry. When Itachi and the rest of the group had attacked in team seven camp she hadn't have time to eat breakfast and she hadn't eaten anything the night before, because the poison had turned her stomach upside down and eating something hadn't felt like a good idea. So here she was, kidnapped (thanks to Itachi), hungry (thanks to Itachi), her chakra system was harmed even more than before (thanks to Itachi), her neck was sore and she could feel how the headache was making home to her head thanks to that bastard Itachi Uchiha!

After walking her legs sore she sat to her bed, closed her emerald eyes and let her mind travel where ever it wanted. At first she saw Naruto's sad face in front of her closed eyes. She hoped she could reach her hands to wrap around his torso and hug him. _I'm sorry for all those times I punched you without a good, or even acceptable, reason. I hope you know that you're still one of my best friends even if I told you otherwise in the tent. Please don't come to search me here, they will kill you so they can get the Kyuubi. I can't stand if you die because of me. Please Naruto, stay home, stay in Konoha and became the greatest Hogage ever. Please. _Sakura felt how something wet started to fall down on her cheeks but she didn't care.

Her mind left Naruto behind and now she saw Kakashi reading one of his Icha Icha Paradise books. Sakura had always hated his orange books because she had had the feeling that Kakashi gave more attention to his books than his female pupil when they were training. _Oh Kakashi-sensei, what happened to us and our team work? When I was twelve we were friends but after I turned fifteen you hardly notices me anymore. You wanted go to mission with Naruto and Sasuke but never with me. I missed you and our training lessons and I miss them even right now! Did I hurt your feelings so much when I asked Tsunade-sama if I could become her apprentice? I just wanted to become stronger so I could help Naruto to get Sasuke back. I thought that you would understand my feelings. Besides, you started to do Anbu missions after Naruto left with Jirayja. I was so angry to all of you gyus, all of you just left me alone in Konoha and didn't contact me over the two years. I become embittered and after you and Naruto came back I had lost almost all happy things in my life. Did you never notice that my smiles and laughs were fake ones? Did you see how empty and cold I had become inside? Dear Kakashi did you ever pay attention how strong and good medic I had become only in two years or how much I thirsted your company? Maybe not because you never said or ask anything personal from me and your company didn't reach me. Why? What happened? _Sakura hid her face in her hands and cried ever more. She started to shake and lay down on her bed.

Sakura said good bye to her ex-sensei and his book and let her mind continue its journey. When she saw Sasuke's black `chicken-butt´ hair she buried her already reddish face to her pillow. In her mind Sasuke stood in front of her eyes but he had turned his back to her and was moving slowly away. Somewhere in deep of her mind Sakura could hear a whisper "weak". _Mmm, yes, to you I was and will always be weak. Right Sasuke?_ _I do apologise my behaviour when we were twelve but I think that you should too apologise for your behaviour. I know I was annoying and weak back_ _then but you weren't perfect either. After you joined Orochimaru's group in the Sound I felt so miserable. You betrayed Konoha, Naruto, Kakashi and me. I gave you my love but you just hit it in the ground and walked over it. You know, my heart broke and it never healed completely. When you came back I thought that it would became whole again but it broke ever more. Do you know how hard it's living with a broken heart? Ah, but maybe you do know. Your heart has must have been broken too after your clans death. Only our pain was different. You know, right now I'm your big brother's prisoner and he's probably going to kill me before this poison inside my body will do it, but before I die I want to see Naruto, Kakashi and you, Sasuke. Maybe I don't love you anymore with as much passion as I did when we were Genings but I still love you. You were my first love and that love was so strong that it left eternal marks deep in my heart. I will always love you somehow. And because I love you and hope that you will be happy I'm asking you a little favour, please do not kill Itachi. You wouldn't feel any better even if you managed to kill him. Nothing can make your clan come bac_k_ and besides he's your bother, a part of your family. Please Sasuke, don't hurt yourself anymore. You have suffered enough. Find yourself a good wife and revive the Uchiha clan with many little Sasuke's. Please, that's all I'm asking for._

Sakura's pillow was wet with her tears but she didn't care. She missed her boys so much it hurt her. She missed also her friends, Shizune, Tonton and her shishou Tsunade. She cried all night for the people she loved but before she fell asleep she made a decision. Sakura decided that she wouldn't give any information to Akatsuki about Konoha and she would write a letter to all her most important persons and tell them her thoughts for the last two months before her death.

* * *

Deidara and Kisame were in the kitchen and they were talking about Itachi's new prisoner.

"What do you think about that pink haired kunoichi, fish?" Deidara asked and tried to eat his noodles at the same time.

"Don't call me a fish. Hmm, she seems to have good healing skills because she healed their teacher's stomach wound in seconds. And the wound was made by me."

"Well, that doesn't prove anything, your so bad fighter that the wound couldn't be very serious, yeah"

"What the fuck are you saying bomb freak?! If that kunoichi hadn't healed that man he would be dead by now. Trust me, that wound was really bad."

"If you say so fish, but do you know why Itachi changed the plan? Leader-sama won't be happy when he hears this. The Kyuubi-boy was there so we should have taken him instead of that kunoichi. Hasn't Itachi had a whore in a long time or what is going on?" Deidara wasn't happy that the original plan had been changed. He had failed many missions before this one and it seemed that this mission was going to be also a flop. Thanks to Itachi who had been the leader of mission.

"Mmm, I have no idea how Itachi's sex life is going on, but I think that he will need that kunoichi to something else. Itachi isn't stupid enough to make mistakes like that. I have no idea why he changed the plan but I trust him so you should too." Even thought Kisame said he trusted the Sharingan master he didn't mean it. In reality he was also worried what leader-sama would do after hearing the changes of the plan.

"Hn, I won't ever trust that bastard as much as you, fish, yeah."

Deidara and Kisame both decided to leave this mess to Itachi to take care of.

* * *

In Konoha the future Hogage, Uzumaki Naruto was sitting on his bed and his head was on his hands. The floor under his legs was wet of his tears but he didn't notice it. Naruto had cried so much that his eyes were hurting but he couldn't make himself to stop. His mouth moved now and then and he repeat one name over and over, "Sakura-chan". After Tsunade had told them Sakura's secret they had left to her office and every one had went to their homes. Naruto had started crying in the Hogage tower and he had the feeling that he couldn't ever stop.

_Why Sakura-chan? Why you didn't tell anyone of us that you were deathly ill? Did you think that we wouldn't care? I know that we were unfair towards you when we started to do three members missions without you, but we just tried to protect to you. You were, and you are still, very important to all of us and we didn't want you to get hurt on missions. Yes, I know it's hard to you believe it, but even Sasuke-teme cares about you. He just doesn't know how to show it. Maybe we all made a huge mistake when we left you alone here and insulted you, but we just wanted to protect you Sakura-Chan! Have you any idea how terrifying shock it was to us when Tsunade-baa-san told that you had taken the elite Anbu test without telling any of us? We wanted to make you feel weak so you would always be on a Chuning level and do easy missions. I never thought that you would go and take the elite Anbu test! Do you know how hard and difficult the missions on that level are? Or maybe you knew, after all you're the second smartest ninja of our ages. Only that lazy ass Shikamaru is smarter than you. I have no words to tell you how sorry I am Sakura-chan. I just hope that we could time travel to the time when we were Genings and make things different so we wouldn't suffer like we now do. Yes, I know that's not possible but I don't want to loose you. You're too precious to me._

Because Naruto was tired of all the crying his mind stopped thinking about Sakura and he fell asleep but he made a decision before that. Naruto decided to save Sakura no matter what and destroy Akatsuki so they wouldn't hurt his friends ever again.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake had a painful headache when he was walking towards his house. He walked slowly and tried to digest the information what Tsunade had given to him and his former male pupils. He just couldn't understand it. The screamer in the hospital had been his only female pupil Sakura and now she was going to die even if they somehow managed to save her from Akatsuki. He couldn't take it. Kakashi had lost his best friend, Obito, when they were on a mission many years ago and his another team mate has died only couple of years later. His sensei had died when he was saving Konoha and now his pupil was going to die and he couldn't help her.

_Why me? Why almost every one I care about die before they should? Oh Sakura, I'm so sorry. I have made so many mistakes in my life but this one is the worst. You're going to die because of me, Naruto and Sasuke. We were so stupid when we thought that leaving you outside of our team could save you from the dangers of ninja life. Obviously we were wrong. I saw how much you had learned in only two years and how much better fighter you had become. I was surprised because two years is a short time to learn how to become professional medic and almost the best fighter in Konoha. If you hadn't been with us this morning I would have died to that wound. You saved my life and what have I done for you? When I noticed your skills couple of years ago I decided that we should insult you ever more so you would stay in here and do simple missions. I didn't like the idea that you were stronger than us because that would have meant you could take care of yourself and we couldn't protect you if you already did it for us. I remember when you were twelve and said that I'm probably one of the wisest shinobi in Konoha but you were wrong Sakura. As you can see I'm not wise at all. Because of me and my decisions you're in this situation. I'm so sorry._

When Kakashi arrived to his home door and was going to open it he made a decision. Kakashi decided to try save Sakura and tell her how sorry he was for everything.

* * *

Like his big brother Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha opened his home door, stepped inside the apartment and slammed the door shut. He was angry to everybody. He was angry to Tsunade for telling them Sakura's secret. He was angry to Naruto and Kakashi for making him insult Sakura even more than before. He was angry to Sakura for taking the elite Anbu test and getting deathly ill but most of all he was angry to himself. Sasuke walked to bathroom, undressed and stepped in to the shower. His back and chest were sore from Tsunade's hit earlier on that day and cold water make the most of the pain disappear. When he let the cold water drum his sore back his mind started to travel on Sakura and her situation.

_Hn, so she's going to die. Even if she was annoying I didn't hope her to die. That bastard brother of mine will die a painful death if he's going to hurt Sakura even more. I couldn't believe how much she had changed when I came back to Konoha. She wasn't weak anymore and her healing skills were astonishing. She saved Kakashi's life this morning and none of us could save her from my brother. She saved me too when she jumped between Itachi and I. I know that Naruto wants to go and save her but even he should understand that it's no use. She will die no matter what and that's it. I feel sorry for her and our team will never be complete again even if Tsunade will order a new member to join of our team. After two months team seven will die indefinitely and that's it._

Sasuke shut the shower and dried his hair in a blue towel. Then he put the towel on his hips and stepped outside of bathroom. At the same time he made a decision. Sasuke decided to talk to Naruto and make it clear to him that he shouldn't go and try to save Sakura.

* * *

Konoha's fifth Hogage Lady Tsunade looked her village on her offices window and let her thoughts travel their own rounds.

_I'm sorry Sakura. I told them your secret but I had to. Otherwise they would have left and tried to save you, or at least Naruto would have, but I know that you want them to stay here. I'm pretty sure we won't meet ever again and I'm sorry for that. You were good apprentice and a medic. I'm happy and proud that I had the honour to be your teacher. I'm also sorry for the fact that I wasn't able to save you from that poison. I have send one of my best shinobis to find the ninja who poisoned you and will try to develop an antidote so nobody else would have to suffer like you did Sakura. I can only hope that Itachi Uchiha will kill you before that poison, so your death would be a little painless. Sayonara Sakura and sorry for everything._

Tsunade closed her windows curtains, wiped tears away from her cheeks,opened the door and left her office behind. When she walked through the door opening she made a decision. Tsunade decided to keep rest members of team seven in Konoha and arrange a beautiful funeral for Sakura when the time would came for that.

* * *

**Disclaimer **I do not own Naruto

I'm sorry it takes this long to update and I hope you will like this chapter. I wanted to make every main characters' thoughts clear to you and I hope you try to understand how they feel. For example Itachi, he is almost despairing because his plan isn't going to work and the Leader-sama will be angry to him. That's why he's going to do something unforgivable to Sakura. And then Sasuke, he understands that there's no point to go and save Sakura because he thinks reasonable, unlike Naruto and Kakashi.

I'm also sorry for Sakura-chan and I have to tell you that there won't be any "magical healing process" in this story. So yes, Sakura is going do die in the end. But don't worry, there will still be romance too :3

Also I'm not sure when the next chapter will be ready but I'll try my best and be quick with it :D

Thank you and please revive!


End file.
